Sex On The Beach
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: Takumi thrust again, bringing her thighs together, making her tighter for him. The first round of the day was just to sate the overwhelming hunger. He now rocked back and forth inside her, the waves flowing over her feet, ankles, calves and onto their joined hips. The sensation was phenomenal, the pleasure unfurling and the calm, cool waters lapping at their linked forms-ONESHOT


**Sex On The Beach**

***~ .Rain~***

**Author's Note:** It's really nice to receive such wonderful reviews from you guys! It's what encourages me to write for you. Dedicated to all my readers and reviewers from **THE DARK MASTER**

"C'mon!" Takumi pulled her with him onto the hot, dry sands, stripping his clothing one by one on his way. First, he pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and off himself, the layers of muscle on his broad back rippling and quivering under the beating heat. His biceps trembled as he worked his pants, stepping out of them and piling them up into a corner beneath the tall palm and coconut trees. Misaki was never interested in male strippers, nor did the idea of a man stripping for her make her hot and needy. But, boy was she wrong…

Never one to back down from a challenge, Misaki flung her white tank top and brown three-quarter pants off somewhere, not caring anymore. Takumi was already swimming away, the waves crashing overhead and wetting his hair. She dived right after, racing towards him.

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared. Misaki now bobbed in the wavy, cerulean waters, the heat above and the cool water below a stunning contrast. She felt fingers on her back, just a slight graze, and her white lacy bikini was gone…

"What the… Takumi I know you did that, come back here right now!" Misaki bellowed. With a gasp of air, she sank below, wading through the drag of the sea as a pair of hands held her ankles and brought her down. She was even more startled to find warm pair of lips descend upon hers. She felt a scorching kiss in the middle of the cool waters, and warmth blossomed in her body, unfurling, spreading.

When her lungs burned for air, she struggled out of his grip and reached the surface. When a burst of oxygen entered her lungs as she surfaced, Takumi wrapped his legs around her waist, and his arms around her waist and back. They bobbed together in the waves, Takumi burying his nose in the crook of Misaki's neck, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, the cold water and his light dusting of blond chest hair tickling her tits, turning them into pebbles.

Misaki swam towards the shore and Takumi followed with a wicked grin on his face. Misaki stood on the sand, divesting herself of her soaked panties. Takumi had slipped off his boxers in the water, them being too _constricting…_

Misaki's damp hair stuck to her body in sinuous strands, beads of water suspended from her pert nipples. They trembled, and then fell onto the scorching drought of the sand. Takumi stood abruptly, rushed to grab the beach ball lying beneath the coconut trees. Misaki just quirked an eye brow in question, Takumi just smirked devilishly.

"C'mere." Takumi rasped in his serrated voice. Misaki felt a bit apprehensive as to what he might be thinking. Then, curiosity won over, and she advanced towards him.

"Sit." Takumi ordered, and a shiver of longing ran up her spine. The strong, domineering, authoritative tone in his voice had her knees bending, willing her to sit. She rested back on her heels, eyeing the colorful beach ball as he placed it before her, just past where the waves came rushing over the shoreline.

"Lie on it", he spoke again.

"How?" Misaki inquired.

Takumi now stood on his knees, his upturned, erect manhood dangling back and forth, the plump red head almost touching his navel. He took her by the hand with a reassuring smile, erasing any doubts of this being any kind of twisted BDSM fantasy. He placed her face-down, then tucked the beach ball underneath her pelvis, which elevated her hips above the gritty sand below. Her arms and knees rested on the soft sands, and the waves came crashing onto her thighs. Takumi parted her legs tenderly…

'Oh my…' Misaki thought, the final idea now sinking fully in her mind. Was he going to make love to her out here, under the sun? 'Sex on the beach? Really? Wow!'

Takumi took hold of his penis and placed the engorged head against her throbbing entrance, memories of the night before swarming back into her mind, the dull ache returning and settling deep inside her, even more acute than before. The plush crest slid just along her moist cleft, bathing his dick-head in her essence. He was just slipping the crown in, not even inserting the very first inch. This teasing was unbearable; Takumi fucked her pussy with just the shallow thrusts of his cock head! The empty feeling inside her seemed to grow, to magnify tenfold as Takumi delayed, rubbing himself against her clit.

"Stop with the teasing!" Misaki scowled. Then he finally decided to give it to her. Thrusting hard, slamming into her balls deep.

"Arrggh!" Misaki cried out half pleasured half pained. It was like he seemed to grow every day! She could've sworn he was bigger than last night, stretching her to her limits and beyond. She could feel him even deeper than before due to this new position.

A shudder wracked Takumi's frame, and his cock quivered inside her, hitting all her hot buttons. He leaned down on her shoulder, biting her shoulder blades. He held her waist, pulling out and thrusting back hard again with a cracking slap of his tight sac to her ass. She gasped; the sheer slamming sound of it squeezed a fresh rush of moisture from inside her, lubricating his way in her. He palmed her firm buttocks, thrusting faster, picking up speed. Now, he was lust-fazed, unlike last night. Now he knew that he could fuck without any inhibitions, without any control. The beach ball pushed Misaki's breasts up, they bounced heavily with his thrusts, the hardened nipples grazing against the hot sand, sending tingles from them straight to her clit.

He continued his rampage, driving his monstrous length to the hilt. The sound of the sea, the crashing waves, the sea gulls and the wind ruffling the trees in the distance was a heavenly setting. Misaki thrashed her head up, tiny droplets of water in her hair hitting Takumi's heated body. She could feel him hitting her G-spot as the beach ball elevated her hips to him in earnest invitation.

_Beach balls don't get any better than this…_

Misaki could feel her climax approaching, fast. Takumi's insistent thrusts had her reaching her peak. His left hand reared up, entwining her fingers with his, their rings glimmering in unison. His right hand descended down to her unattended clit, twirling the tip of it in tight circles…

Misaki's toes curled in the sand, grit sticking in between them.

"Ah! Takumi…" she gasped, barely audible, and her insides burst into climax. The walls of her pussy clamped down on him, suckling softly on his cock, drawing it further into her, causing it to slam her cervix. The mindless pleasure was teetering on the edge of pain.

Takumi remained hard and thick, not near to coming so soon. But a few spurts of pre-cum erupted from his tip. Not finding any space within her, it flowed over the sides of his sheathed cock, dribbling out of her tight lips and down the curve of his scrotum in droplets.

Misaki caught her breath in the nick of time; Takumi thrust again, slowly this time, bringing her thighs together, making her tighter for him. The first round of the day was just to sate the overwhelming hunger. He now rocked back and forth inside her, the waves flowing over her feet, ankles, calves and onto their joined hips. The sensation was phenomenal- the radiating heat, the pleasure unfurling and the calm, cool waters lapping at their linked forms.

His lips sucked and nibbled on her back, easing the tension, leaving delectable love bites in their wake. He fumbled for her breasts above the beach ball, tugging the nipples and elongating them. His mouth latched onto her pulse point, sucking hungrily, moving up to whisper in her ear, "I love it when you come with me inside you. It feels like dipping my cock in warm honey, sweet and slick…" Takumi's heated sex words had her even wetter, so wet that soft sucking sounds were heard as Takumi grinded himself inside her.

"Oh…"

Takumi shifted, changing the angle and the amount of friction. He rotated his hips, churning her insides, urging her on, finally feeling himself on the edge. Then he went wild, his rampant cock disappearing into her and reappearing out again at a rapid pace. His fingers bunched in her wet hair, running his nails against her scalp and tugging at the roots…

She finally surrendered to her new addiction, his shaft pistoning her delicate flesh. Takumi grit his teeth as he worked his shaft into her, ramming into her from behind. Swelling as his climax took lead.

"God, Takumi, you feel so big!" Takumi swelled further and Misaki seemed tighter, as the first rope of cum spurted out and caressed her insides, burning and searing his brand within her, making her come once again. He growled and roared his climax, riding her like a man possessed. The heat had taken its toll; sweat ran down from his body and fell onto her back as he shuddered, feeling giddy.

With the last of the energy remaining in her aching arms, she pushed off the beach ball away, and Takumi rolled them, so that they were spooning. As Takumi pulled out, a serrated groan elicited from Misaki, his thick shaft emptying her throbbing entrance. She stood, and noticed gravity as she felt thickets of his cum slide down from her pussy lips and along her inner thighs. The sight had Takumi smearing his leaking cum over her pulsing clit, and up into the crack of her buttocks.

Misaki shivered, and her knees bucked. Then Takumi had her bridal style in his arms, and he carried her sun burnt form back to their room…

**Author's note: ** LEMONY GOODNESS, YUMMY!

Please Rate and Review!

Mun. In. Rain


End file.
